Loving him from the background
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: Sanji watched as more arrows embedded into the body sheilding him. 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 15. he couldn't see who the body's owner was. SanjixZoro.


**Hello, I'm back. Been a while. Been busy. Exams and shizzle. But I have summer time now. :D Though don't expect much from me as I shall probably be out with my lover and friends. **

**Any who this is a hurt/comfort. Different for me. I came up with the idea about 2am as I could sleep. :P I finished about 3 days ago. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, don't reminder me. -_-**

Sanji watched as more arrows embedded into the body shielding him, 8,9,10,11,12,15. They didn't stop raining down on them. He couldn't make out the owner of the body as the moon had gone behind clouds.

He knew it wasn't Nami as she had been capture (again) and they were currently trying to rescue her. Luffy had already chased after the tribe leader. Usopp had ran back to the ship to get Brook and Chopper who had stayed behind on the ship. Robin was fending off various tribe people and Franky was battling a giant beast.

Which left…

Suddenly Zoro slumped onto Sanji, probably due to the 19th arrow in his chest. Sanji's eyes widened at the realisation "Zoro!" Sanji shook his body but it was too late, the swordsman was already dead.

Sanji woke up covered in sweat. He looked around and saw he was in the infirmary. It took a moment to remember why he was there.

He looked next to him at the sleeping moss-head. He was injured but not from some tribal attack but from a sea king attack.

Of course he killed it but not before it had pierced his thigh. Nothing bad, well not for them any way. Chopper had treated the wound and insisted that Zoro rest for a few days.

Thank god that was a dream. What would Sanji do without his best meat gatherer, as much as he hated to admit it, it was true. And who would he fight with. Plus the crew needed him.

And they were the only reasons; well that's what the cook told himself. Truth is he loved the swordsman. He tried to push it to the back of his mind but it was unavoidable. No matter how many one-night stands he had, Zoro would always worked his way back into his head. Unintentionally, of course.

Zoro stirred a bit and Sanji looked down at him. Damn idiot. Always getting injured. Sometimes the blond wondered if Zoro valued his own life as much as he did. But then he remembered that he still had a goal to complete.

Sanji would never voice this out loud to anyone. It was his secret. He could live with Zoro not knowing. Along as he was around Sanji would be fine.

The cook reached into the pocket and took out a cigarette and lighter. A minute later Sanji had the cigarette in his mouth and his lungs were currently being poisoned. He took a long drag, eyes set on the walls in front of him.

Zoro's eye slowly opened. It took a second for his surroundings to set in and he soon recognised the room as the infirmary. He slowly turned around to see the smoking blond. Sanji saw him awake.

"You're an idiot"

"Worried?"

"Yeah, who else would entertain Luffy?"

"Right"

They sat in silence for a few moments. Sanji took another long drag and studied the smoke floating freely in the air.

Zoro studied Sanji closely. His normally neat blond hair was messy. He had bags under his crystal blue eyes. Even his suit was dirty. For some who cared so much about his appearance, he was a wreck. It was obvious that the cook had been by his side all the time. The cook was always there. Always. Even when he wasn't physically, he was there. And Zoro was glad, he needed Sanji there. He even helped motivate him by calling him an idiot. He knew why Sanji did it as well.

He knew.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but Sanji mumbled something about telling Chopper that he was awake. He got up and walked to the door. Zoro mentally thanked him as he watched him.

Sanji gave Zoro one final smile as he left the door. He could carry on loving him in the background. Never saying anything to anyone, just doing what he could for the swordsman. He sighed and went looking for the small doctor.

**Well I think I did quite well. For once. :) **

**So tell me what you thought please. :D reviews make the world go round. **

**Peace out. A-town. **

**YEAH! **


End file.
